1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to therapeutic wraps and more particularly to a novel therapeutic device useful in the application of heat or cold to various portions of the human body and its appendages. The invention relates to hot and cold packs of single casing or bladder design intended to be fitted about portions of the human body and its appendages so as to effect the application of heat or cold to a desired body area.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, many types of therapeutic devices have been designed to be filled with hot or cold liquid and then be applied to an affected area of the human body for therapeutic purposes. Such conventional devices include the hot water bag in which a bladder is filled with hot water and then placed against the body area intended to be relieved. Another of the basic types of prior devices includes ice packs in which a bladder is filled with ice and then applied to the affected area.
Difficulties and problems have been encountered with such conventional devices which stem largely from the fact that it is difficult to secure such devices about the affected area so that the person could freely move about without constantly holding the device in position. Furthermore, it is sometimes difficult for the heat or cold of the medium within the pack or wrap to be transferred to the affected area of the body due to thickness of bladder material or multiple layers of materials. In many instances, the rate of energy transfer is not proportional to the temperature difference between the temperature of the medium and the temperature of the affected area. As an example, ice therapy (Cryotherapy) is one of the most extensive treatments used for athletic injuries by physicians, coaches, trainers and players. Although Cryotherapy is very beneficial, if used incorrectly, frostbite or nerve palsy could result. However, these problems can be decreased by avoiding direct contact of the Cryotherapy on an area and increasing padding or other insulation around the application.
Also, sealing of the bladder or casing is a major problem when pressurized gas such as air is employed or when water is used. The problem is particularly acute when the bladder must be stitched or punctured in order to accommodate attachment straps and twist caps.
Therefore, a long standing need has existed to provide a single bag or casing therapeutic wrap for applying hot or cold temperature from a suitable enclosed medium to an affected area of the human body so that the rate of energy transfer is proportional to the temperature difference between the two surfaces. Preferably, such energy transfer is achieved by conduction accomplished by direct contact of the temperature agent with the body surface.